Encontrarte
by FictionLoveLatino
Summary: Conrad y Victoria intentan recuperar el amor y la relación entre ellos después de tantas mentiras y engaños.


Yo lo sabía que Conrad haría esto, lo sabía.

El viento soplaba por todo mi cuerpo, volaba mi cabello y me daba escalofríos en mi espalda.

Todo estaba oscuro debido que ya había anochecido.

Por unos instantes los recuerdos con Dominick volvieron a mi mente…

Sus caricias, sus besos, su olor, la forma que tenía de complacerme… cerré mis ojos… solíamos tomar whisky y hacer el amor toda la noche… que lindos recuerdos.

Pensar que anoche volvió a pasar, por una noche volvimos a ser jóvenes hasta que tuve que irme, y cuando volví a buscarlo ya no estaba, se fue… solo quedó el retrato… el retrato que pintó para mí, en el cual me pintó.

Abrí mis ojos y se escaparon un par de lágrimas por mi mejilla.

El ruido de las puertas de mí balcón abriéndose me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos y llena de furia gritar:

-¡¿No pudiste simplemente dejarme amarlo?! ¡¿Por qué m*erda lo hacés, Conrad?!-me di la vuelta-. ¡¿Vas a hacer lo mismo con todos los hombres que llegan a gustarme tanto como para acostarme o mantener una relación?! ¡Quiero el divorcio! ¡Si no me amás, m*erda Conrad!

Él se apoyó contra el marco de las puertas y se cruzó de brazos.

No emitió sonido, me miraba indiferentemente.

Y yo mirándolo con mis ojos desorbitados.

Abrí la boca para gritarle algo más…

Levantó su dedo índice y me señaló como si tuviera un arma.

Mis piernas temblaron y las lágrimas querían escaparse de mis ojos.

Agaché la mirada y no pude evitarlo: las lágrimas cayeron. No quería que me viera llorando, no quería que me viera débil.

-Mañana nos vamos-movió su dedo en forma de advertencia.

Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré con mis ojos húmedos.

Volví a abrir la boca.

-Daniel y Charlotte van a estar bien-bajó su dedo e hizo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro levantando las cejas-, no te preocupes, cariño.

Me estaba provocando, está haciendo crecer un odio más intenso dentro mío.

Seguía sin entenderlo.

No quería ir a ningún lado con él.

No me amaba, ni yo a él y eso nadie ni nada lo podía cambiar.

Me lastimó mucho.

Comenzaba a sentirme mareada, tenía nauseas, aunque no comía hace horas.

-Salí de acá, Conrad-volví a agachar la cabeza y me apoyé completamente sobre la baranda blanca de mi balcón.

Mis piernas temblaban, las put*s lágrimas salían sin permiso y perdía la fuerza.

Me dolía el pecho.

No solo por Dominick, por David.

Es lo que más sufría.

Reflexiono todo lo que me hizo en unos segundos.

Estaba enojada no solo con él, sino conmigo misma, si yo hubiera escapado con David todas las veces que él me lo propuso, si hubiera sido más valiente a la hora de abandonar a Conrad y a Daniel, si no hubiera mentido en tantas situaciones, si no hubiera entrado en este negocio… en esta vida… David no hubiera muerto, estaría conmigo en algún lugar del mundo criando a Charlotte y a Amanda y sabe quién con más niños…

Lo estoy pagando, lo sé.

Conrad se acercó a donde yo estaba, vi sus pies cuando junto a los míos.

Levantó mi rostro con sus manos.

-Sos tan terca, tan astuta, tan atrayente…-estaba a pocos centímetros.

-Alejate de mí, Conrad-intenté sacar sus manos de mi rostro.

Cerré mis ojos.

-No. Nunca lo hice ni lo voy a hacer-me encerró contra la baranda.

Los abrí y los miré fijos.

Él también estaba sufriendo. Podía notarlo, en su mirada azul.

-¿No te das cuenta?-negó lentamente.

No respondí, me quedé inmóvil.

-Nunca amé tanto a una mujer, nunca estuve tan enloquecido con una mujer como lo estoy con vos… -me soltó el rostro.

Dio un paso atrás.

Fruncí el seño un poco confundida.

¿Es enserio? ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que escuché?

Mi corazón latía fuerte.

No entiendo.

¿Todos estos años engañándome con Lydia y insultándome y ahora me venía con eso?

Quería cerrar mis ojos y que todo terminara.

-Buenas noches-se dio la vuelta.

Me sacudí de un escalofrío y corrí a agarrarlo del brazo antes que cruzara el marco de las puertas.

Necesito mirar sus ojos, su rostro.

Se dio la vuelta y tiró para soltarse.

Lo solté, pero él quedó dónde lo paré.

Me miró.

-Mañana nos vamos-sus ojos azules brillaban-. No empieces a chillar, solo serán un par de días. Y yo voy a mandar.

Un gemido se me escapó.

Quería saber qué pensaba.

Necesito respuestas.


End file.
